Legal substances, such as marijuana and tobacco, may need to be grinded and hand rolled into a cigarette before they can be enjoyed for recreational or medicinal use. To prepare the legal substance for recreational or medicinal use, a few particular tools and items are necessary to create such hand rolled cigarettes. For example, a user will require at least rolling paper, grinder, lighter, and perhaps even a few more additional tools depending on the user's taste and method of making his or her own hand rolled cigarette. However, these tools and items are often small and can easily be misplaced, which make it inconvenient or difficult for the user to prepare the legal substance quickly and easily.
As a result, there is currently a need for a portable all-in-one storage container that will not only store legal substances, but also store any essential tools or items so that a user may easily prepare the legal substance for recreational or medical use with relative ease and spontaneity.